How Can I Marry Him
by Lee Seungtae
Summary: B2ST fanfiction . , . Kikwang meminta tolong pada Hyunseung yang baru saja bertemu dengannya agar menikah dengannya demi menyelamatkan nyawa appanya... kiseung, 2jun dongseob couple mpreg . , .chapter 3 is up ... RnR please . , .
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : How Can I Marry Him?

Author : Lee Sungtae

Genre : Romance, humor, Family

Rate : T

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos, M-preg

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

FF ini milik saya,

Semua pemain milik Allah, saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai tokoh dalam FF saya.

Cast : beast/b2st, tvxq

Lee Kikwang Jang Hyunseung

Yoon Doojoon Yong Junhyung

Yang Yoseob Son dongwoon

Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong

Pairing : ( kiseung ) (2Jun) (Yunjae)

Summary : Kikwang meminta tolong Hyunseung agar Hyunseung menikah dengannya demi menyelamatkan nyawa appa Kikwang.

Aku kembali dengan ff abal ini … he. Ingin tahu kelanjutannya? ayo dibaca…. Sebelumnya author minta maaf, soalnya aku author baru jadi pasti banyak typosnya. .. mianhe Sebelumnya ini prolog dulu ya,biar readers gak bingung waktu baca ff.a .,.

Happy readers ..*^^~..

Prolog

Lee Kikwang : Seorang namja tampan dan kaya. Memiliki tubuh atletis namun agak nakal. Dia terpaksa menikah dengan namja yang tidak dia kenal dan baru saja bertemu dengannya 15 menit yang lalu karena tidak sengaja menabrak dan menumpahkan kopi ke baju namja tersebut demi menyelamatkan nyawa appanya. Meskipun agak nakal, tetapi di umurnya sekarang yang menginjak 21 tahun. Dia sudah bisa memegang kekuasaan perusahaan besar milk keluarga Lee itu. Yang jelas dia lebih cerdas daripada hyungnya, Lee Doojoon. Walaupun dia cerdas tapi dia sangat mudah untuk dibohongi. Buktinya dia percaya akan skenario yang dibuat oleh hyungnya dan umpanya itu.

Jang Hyunseung : seorang namja cantik berumur 23 tahun dan bekerja sebagai pegawai di sebuah perusahaan milik Son Dongwoon. Inilah namja yang nasibnya sangat sial karena terpaksa menikah dengan Lee Kikwang , namja yang baru saja membuat bajunya kotor karena tumpahan kopi. Dia namja yang sangat cerewet. Karena dia memang tidak memiliki orang tua. Orang tuanya meninggal ketika perjalanan menuju Jepang. Dia memiliki dongsaeng imut bernama Jang Yoseob. Dia mau menolong Kikwang karena dia merasa berhutang budi pada Kikwang yang telah membiayai operasi Yoseob. Dia adalah fans berat Lee Doojoon.

Lee Doojoon : namja berumur 24 tahun ini adalah hyung dari Lee Kikwang. Dia adalah seorang aktor tampan yang sangat kharismatik. Banyak sekali yeoja dan namja yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Dari kalangan selebriti juga banyak. Namun dia tidak pernah menanggapi hal tersebut. Dia masih menggilai dan mengejar-ngejar Yong Junhyung. Dia sangat senang mengetahui donsaengnya menikah. Apalagi pernikahan dongsaengnya tersebut terjadi secara konyol.

Yong junhyung : Namja cantik yang menjadi seorang direktur di perusahaan keluarganya. Dia sangat membenci Doojoon karena selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Dia selalu berusaha membuat Doojoon cemburu agar dia berhenti mengejar-ngejarnya. Tapi usaha itu selalu gagal karena Dojoon pasti akan membuat orang yang diajaknya itu mati kutu dan berjanji tidak akan mendekati Junhyung lagi. Perusahaannya dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Lee memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik karena telah lama bekerja sama.

Son Dongwoon : seorang namja yang berparas tampan, memiliki hidung yang sangat mancung, dan wajahnya lebih seperti orang Arab. Dia adalah direktur tempat dimana Hyunseung bekerja. Dia sangat menyukai Hyunseung namun tidak pernah berani mengatakannya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Hyunseung telah menikah dengan Kikwang. Perusahaannya dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Lee juga memiliki hubungan yang baik.

Jang Yoseob :Namja imut berumur 20 tahun ini adalah adik dari Hyunseung. Dia mengetahui bahwa Dongwoon menyukai hyungnya. Makanya dia sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui hyungnya telah menikah namun tidak dengan Dongwoon melainkan dengan Kikwang. Tapi dia juga sangat senang melihat pernikahan hyungnya tersebut. Dia mengidap suatu penyakit yang membuatnya harus dirawat lama di rumah sakit.

Lee Jaejoong : Namja cantik ini adalah umma dari Kikwang dan Doojoon. Dia sangat ingin segera menimang cucu. Makanya dia selalu berusaha menjodohkan Kikwang terus. Dia sangat senang melihat anaknya telah menikah dengan namja yang cantik dan baik hati seperti Hyunseung.

Lee Yunho : adalah suami dari Lee Jaejoong atau appa dari Kikwang dan Hyunseung. Dia memaksa Kikwang agar segera menikah karena dia ingin segera menimang cucu. Dia tidak mungkin menyuruh Doojoon menikah duluan. Dia berani taruhan pasti Doojoon tidak mau karena itu akan mengganggu karirnya sebagai actor. Alhasil Kikwanglah yang menjadi korban dari hyungnya sendiri itu. Dia dan istrinya, Jaejoong dan anaknya, Doojoon berakting seolah-olah dia benar-benar sedang sakit keras dan umurnya tidak akan lama lagi agar Kikwang mau segera menikah dan memberinya cucu.

Gimana readers prolog.a? dilanjut nggak?

Oh ya, gomawo buat readers yang udah mau baca FF abal milik author ini. pasti tadi banyak typos.a.. .. so review please.. biar author bisa buat chap yang lebih baik lagi…. Gomawo . , . ..*^^~..


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : How Can I Marry Him

Author : Lee Sungtae

Genre : Romance, humor, Family

Rate : T

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos, M-preg, EYD amburadul

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

FF ini milik saya,

Semua pemain milik Allah, saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai tokoh dalam FF saya.

Cast : beast/b2st, tvxq

Lee Kikwang Jang Hyunseung

Yoon Doojoon Yong Junhyung

Yang Yoseob Son dongwoon

Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong

And others

Pairing : kiseung 2Jun Yunjae

Summary : Kikwang meminta tolong Hyunseung agar Hyunseung menikah dengannya demi menyelamatkan nyawa appa Kikwang.

Aku kembali dengan ff abal ini … he. Ingin tahu kelanjutannya? ayo dibaca…. Sebelumnya author minta maaf, soalnya aku author baru jadi pasti banyak typosnya. .. mianhe. Iini chapter 1.a .,.

Happy reading ..*^^~..

Chapter 1

"Yoboseo.." kata seorang namja tampan sambil meletakkan hpnya di antara telinga dan bahunya.

"Hey, kau cepat kemari Kwangie. Appa membutuhkanmu" teriang seseorang di seberang sana. "Yah hyung, nggak usah teria-teriak ngapa. Aku nggak tuli juga. Ini aku sudah di depan rumah sakit" jawab Kikwang yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dan segera menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Kikwang's POV…

Huufftt… appa kenapa ya? Jangan bilang aku mau dijodohkan lagi. Aku kan sudah bosan melakukannya. Mulai dari Crystal, Sully, Luna, Jieun, Hyosung, Hyuna dan siapa yang terakhir aku lupa namnya. Oh iya, Seohyun. Umma dan appa kan sudah tau kalau mereka semua aku tolak. Masak sekarang mau dijodohin lagi. Andwae… aku nggak mau. Aku kan masih muda, masih 20 tahun lagi. Aku kan masih ingin menikmati masa lajangku ini.

Kikwang's POV end…

"Oppa, apa oppa mau membeli kopiku ini. Ini masih panas oppa" sapa seorang gadis kecil yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dan menawari kopi pada Kikwang. Kikwang yang melihat wajah melas anak tersebut merasa kasihan padanya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli segelas kopi dari anak tersebut. "Aku mau satu" kata Kikwang sambil memberikan selembar uang 100 ribu won pada anak tersebut.

"Mianhe oppa, tapi tapi aku tak punya kembalian. Apa tak ada uang yang lebih kecil lagi?" tanya gais kecil itu pada Kikwang. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu ambil saja kembaliannya. Dan kopimu lumayan enak" balas Kikwang dengan tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan anak itu. Memang kikwang anak yang nakal. Tapi dia juga memuliki hati yang baik. "Gomawo oppa" seru gadis kecil itu senang.

..*^^~..

..*^^~..

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Yoseob? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?" Tanya seoarang namja cantik dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir pada dokter yang ada di depannya itu. "Hyunseung-ssi, dia harus segera dioperasi. Jika tidak, aku takut itu akan membahayakannya" jawab dokter tersebut. dr. Lee Donghae, itulah nama yang tertera di jas putih bersih yang ia kenakan.

"Mmm… kalau begitu gomawo dr. Lee atas informasinya" kata Hyunseung dengan berusaha menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu" kata dr. Lee sambil menepuk punggung Hyunseung.

Hyunseung kemudian menatap ke arah kaca jendela. Dia meihat dongsaengnya sedang terbaring lemah dengan bantuan alat kesehatan yang membantu hidup dongsaengnya itu. "Seobie bersabarlah. Hyung akan berusaha menyembuhkanmu" gumam Hyunseung kemudian berjalan pergi ke arah pintu keluar rumah sakit.

Hyunseung berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat ke depan. Dia sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tabungannya yang sekarang tak mungkin cukup untuk membiayai operasi dongsaengnya itu. Dan gajinya sebagai pegawai di sebuah kantor, itu hanya cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya dan kuliah serta biaya perawatan dongsaengnya selama di rumah sakit. Yoseob telah dirawat di rumah sakit selama hampir 1 bulan.

Hyunseung terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sampa idia tidak tahu ada orang di depannya dan malah menabraknya.

"Aww.. panas" pekik Hyunseung yang merasa tiba-tiba perutnya terasa panas seperti disiram air panas. "Eh, gwenchana?" Tanya namja tampan yang ditabrak oleh Hyunseung yang tak lain adalah Kikwang.

"Apa kau tak berjalan memakai mata eoh? Bisa-bisanya kau menumpahkan kopi panas ini ke bajuku" bentak Hyunseumg pada Kikwang yang entah darimana kecerewetannya kembali lagi. "Kenapa kau malah marah-marah? Aku bertanya baik-baik bukan. Memang aku berjalan tidak pakai mata tapi pakai kaki" jawab Kikwang dengan ketus.

"Yack, apa yang baru kau bilang barusan? Bukannya minta maaf, malah ganti memarahiku" marah Hyunseung dengan membeir deathglarenya pada Kikwang. "Yack, kau juga salah. Kenapa saat berjalan kau tidak melihat ke depan? Dan jika kau juga membawa kopi, aku yakin kau juga pasti akan menumahkannya kepadaku" jawa Kikwang tidak terima.

"Ahh… aku malas berdebat denganmu. Awas! Minggir! Aku mau membersihkan bajuku" kata Hyunseung yang sibuk membersihkan bajunya da segera menorong Kikwang pelan ke samping dan pergi meninggalkan Kikwang. "Yah, yah, kau, dasar namja aneh" teriak Kikwang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hyunseung yang pergi meninggalkannya.

..*^^~..

..*^^~..

'Tok, tok, tok' suara ketukan pintu. "masuk" jawab orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Kwangie, kau kemana saja? Appa dari tadi menncarimu" cerocos Doojoon yang melihat dongsaengnya baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu. "Aku? Disini. Memangnya appa kenapa? kenapa dia mencariku?" Tanya Kikwang dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Kwangie…" panggil Yunho yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Kikwang segera mendekat ke samping kasur appanya itu. Dia duduk di samping appanya dan menggenggam tangan appanya. "Kwangie, appa ingin meminta sesuatu padamu. Appa takut kalau tidak sekarang, appa tidak akan bisa melihatnya suatu saat nanti" ucap Yunho dengan suara sok lemahnya.

Kikwang menatap ummanya yang ada diseberang kasur. dia menatap degan tatapan 'apa maksud appa itu?'. Jaejoog hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Kikwang. Doojoon yang ada di belakang Kikwang, sedang menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya berusaha menahan tawa melihat drama yang dilakukan umpanya itu.

"Appa, appa jangan bilang begitu ne. appa pasti bisa melihat apa yang appa inginkan" jawab Kikwang dengan nada berusaha meyakinkan. "Aniya. Appa tak yakin akan bisa melihatnya suatu saat nanti. Maka dari itu, appa minta agar kau melakukannya sekarang" balas Yunho dengan suara yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar lemah.

"Appa, appa jangan bilang begitu ne. Maemangnya appa minta apa? Aku pasti akan segera melakukannya" jawab Kikwang tanpa pikir panjang karena dia khawatir ketika melihat keadaan Yunho saat itu. "Appa.. Appa mau agar kau sekarang segera menikah. Bawa calon mempelaimu kesini dan menikahlah disini sekarang juga. Appa takut appa tidak akan bisa melihat pernikahanmu nanti" jawab Yunho dengan suara yang makin melemah.

Kikwang yang mendengar perkataan Yunho itu langsung shock. Dia hanya bisa diam kemudian memandang Jaejoong yang ada di depannya. Ummanya itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan memasang wajah melasnya agar anaknya itu mau mengabulakn permintaan appanya itu. Kikwang sendiri juga tidak tega melihat appanya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Ne appa. Aku akan segera membawanya kemari dan segera menikahinya disini. Tapi appa harus berjanji kepadaku bahwa appa akan segera sembuh ne?" kata Kikwang tanpa pikir panjang dan berusaha mencoba meyakinkan Yunho. Yunho yang baru saja mendengar kata-kata anaknya tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan menjemput dan membawanya kemari. Aku pergi dulu appa, umma" kata Kikwang pada appa dan ummanya sambil tersenyum dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi. "Kwangie" panggil Doojoon memegang bahu kikwang saat dia akan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Kikwang yang merasa ada tangan yang memegang bahunya segera berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap hyungnya itu. "Cepat bawa dia kemari. Aku akan mencarikan orang yang bisa menikahkanmu sekarang" ucapDoojoon sambil menatap mata kikwang lembut.

Kikwang yang mendengar hal itu agak terkejut. Apa yang harus dialakukan selanjutnya. Akhirnya Kikwang hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum pada hyungnya itu dan segera meninggalkan ruangan yang telah membuatnya gila ini.

Doojoon yang melihat dongsaengnya telah keluar dan pergi dari ruangan lamgsung terdiam dan menatap umma dan appanya yang ada di depannya. Mereka saling bertukar tatapan selama beberapa waktu.

Han...

Dul...

Set...

"Hwahaha..." "Hwahaha..." "hwahaha..." tawa ketiga namja yang ada di ruangan itu memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat tadi.

"Hwahaha... benarkan apa yang aku bilang? Ini pasti akan berhasil... Hwahaha..." tawa Doojoon yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hwahaha... aku tak menyangka dia akan percaya itu semua. Dia itu cerdas dan pintar, tapi kenapa dia mudah sekali dibohongi?...Hwahaha..." tawa Yunho menambahkan sambil duduk dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Aku tak menyangka, drama kita ini akan berhasil... Hwahaha..." kata JaeJoong yang masih tertawa gembira melihat apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada orang yang paling muda di keluarganya itu.

"Salah sendiri dia selalu menolak meskipun sudah dijodohkan dengan yeoja-yeoja cantik selama ini" kata Yunho yang masih tertawa itu. "Jika tahu begini, seharusnya kita lakukan saja ini daridulu." Jawab Jaejoong yang masih berusaha agar diam namun tetap tidk bisa.

"Ahh iya, aku harus segera mencari orang yang bisa menikahkan dia sekarang. Ahh iya, Kang Ho Dong. Aku pasti yakin dia bisa menikahkan Kwangie sekarang" kata Doojoon yang mulai mengeluarkan hpnya namun masih saja tertawa.

"Iya cepat hubungi Kang Ho Dong. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang akan dia bawa kesini untuk dinikahi" sahut Yunho yang mulai bisa tenang. "Tapi setahuku dia kan tidak punya kekasih" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai berpikir. "Iya, ya. Dia kan tidak punya pacar. Lalu siapa yang nanti akan dibawa kesini?" tambah Yunho yang mulai ikut berpikir. "Ah umma dan appa tenang saja. Pasti dia akan kesini membawa mempelainya" sahut Doojoon yang berusaha meyakinkan.

..*^^~..

..*^^~..

"Hah? Menikah? Sekarang? Aduh apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gerutu Kikwang yang baru saja keluar dari ruagan tempat Yunho dirawat. "Eotthokkae? Aku tak mungkin kembali sendirian. Pasti kondisi appa akan semakin buruk. Tapi bagaimana? Siapa yang harus aku bawa kesana dan aku nikahi? Bahkan seorang kekasih saja aku takpunya. Aduhhh... Eotthokkae?" gerutu Kikwang sambil terus berjalan lurus tanpa melihat ke depan.

"Awwww..." pekik seorang namja cantik yang merasa kepalanya terbentur dengan benda keras yang sama seperti kepalanya. "Yah, kau lagi? Kenapa kau selalu menabrakku eoh?" marah Kikwang pada Hyunseung yang tak lain namja cantik yang baru saja ditabrakya lagi.

"Kau bilang aku menabrakmu? Bukankah kau yang menabrakku?" marah Hyunseung ganti pada Kikwang. "Yack kau. Jelas-jelas kau yang sudah menabrakku" kesal Kikwang .

"Mmmm... maaf tuan yang baik. Jelas tadi kau yang berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan. Jadi jelas bahwa kau yang telah menabrakku" kata Hyunseung yang mulai dengan nada lembutnamun akhirnya marah-marah juga.

Kikwang yang melihat Hyunseung seperti itu tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan senyum yang sulit untuk diartikan. Hyunseung menatap Kikwangkesal. Tiba-tiba dia begidik ngeri ketika melihat Kikwang yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ahh, sudahlah. Jika kita teruskan, meskipun sampai besok ini juga tidak mungkin selesai. Lebih baik kita baikan saja" kata Kikwang dengan suara yang tiba-tiba menjadi lembut, "Mwo?" teriak Hyunseung terkejut. Kikwang yang mengetahui Hyunseung berteriak lansung membungkam mulut Hyunseung dengan tangannya.

"Kita baikkan ne? ya sudah aku mengaku kalau aku yang salah. Mianhe" kata Kikwang lagi. "Yah baiklah kita baikkan" jawab Hyunseung ketus."Mmm... berarti kita sudah baikkan. Jadi aku boleh minta bantuanmu kan?" kata Kikwang dengan senyumnya dan wajah aegyonya.

"Mwo? Bantuan? Jadi ini tujuanmu untuk mengajakku baikkan eoh?" kata Hyunseung yang terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Kikwang. "Hehehe... itu salah satunya. Tapi jujur aku ingin kita baikkan" kata Kikwang mencoba meyakinkan. "Memanhnya kau minta bantuan apa eoh?" tanya Hyunseung masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji membantuku ne?" kata Kikwang balik bertanya. "Mwo? Kenapa kau memaksaku"memangnya aku harus membantumu apa?"kata Hyunseung kebingungan.

"Mmm... kau mau kan menikahiku sekarang?" tanya Kikwang ragu.

TBC ya ..*^^~..

Balasan review :

HwanB : Iya ini udah , gomawo buat review.a, nanti review lagi ya ..*^^~..

Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie : iya Ini udah . , . iya, ayo kita tetap melestarikan kebudayaan ff beast di ffn ini (alay). , . gomawo buat mampir n review.a . , . nanti jangan lupa review lagi ya?(maksa) ..*^^~..

Cerita.a gimana? Author tahu ni ff jelek, tapi author pengen banget nih buat ni ff ..*^^~..

Oh ya, gomawo buat readers yang udah mau baca FF abal milik author ini. pasti tadi banyak typos.a.. .. so review please.. biar author bisa buat next chap yang lebih baik lagi…. Gomawo . , . ..*^^~..


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : How Can I Marry Him

Author : Lee Sungtae

Genre : Romance, humor, Family

Rate : T

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos, M-preg

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

FF ini milik saya,

Semua pemain milik Allah, saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai tokoh dalam FF saya.

Cast : beast/b2st, tvxq

Lee Kikwang Jang Hyunseung

Yoon Doojoon Yong Junhyung

Yang Yoseob Son dongwoon

Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong

And others

Pairing : kiseung 2Jun Yunjae

Summary : Kikwang meminta tolong Hyunseung agar Hyunseung menikah dengannya demi menyelamatkan nyawa appa Kikwang.

Aku kembali dengan ff abal ini … he. Ingin tahu kelanjutannya? ayo dibaca…. Sebelumnya author minta maaf, soalnya aku author baru jadi pasti banyak typosnya. .. mianhe kalo update.a lama n bagi yg udah lama nungguin (emang ada yang nungguin?) . , .ini chapter 2.a .,.

Happy readers ..*^^~..

Preview chapter 1

"Tapi kamu harus berjanji membantuku ne?" kata Kikwang balik bertanya. "Mwo? Kenapa kamu memaksaku? Memangnya aku harus membantumu apa?" kata Hyunseung kebingungan.

"Mmm... kamu mau 'kan menikahiku sekarang?" Tanya Kikwang ragu.

Chapter 2

"MWO? MENIKAHIMU? SEKARANG?" teriak Hyunseung terkejut. Matanya berhasil membulat lebar menatap namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

'Seorang yang baru menumpahkan kopi ke bajuku beberapa saat lalu. Beradu mulut hebat denganku, membela dirinya mati-matian kemudian secara tiba-tiba mengakui bahwa dirinya yang bersalah dan meminta maaf. Dan sekarang mengajakku menikah. Apa dia memang sudah gila? Bahkan dalam tidurku aku tidak pernah mimpi seperti ini…' gumam Hyunseug dalam hati.

"Hey, kamu mau 'kan membantuku? Menikahlah denganku… jebal..." bujuk Kikwang dengan berlutut di depan Hyunseung dan memasang wajah melasnya.

"Apa kamu sudah gila eoh? Kita baru saja bertemu 15 menit yang lalu karena kamu menumpahkan kopimu di bajuku. Lalu kita bertengkar hebat. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba kamu mengajakku menikah. Apa kamu benar-benar sudah gila eoh?" cerocos Hyunseung pada Kikwang tanpa berhenti.

"Ne, aku memang sudah gila. Ini semua kulakukan demi menyelamatkan nyawa appaku. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya," jawab Kikwang dengan wajah yang sedih. Hyunseung hanya diam seribu bahasa, dia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa menatap namja yang masih berlutut di depannya itu.

"Hyunseung-ssi…" teriak sebuah suara yang langsung menyadarkan Hyunseung yang sejak tadi hanya menatap Kikwang. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilny itu.

"dr. lee Donghae…" ucap Hyunseung ketika sudah menemukan orang yang memanggil namanya tersebut. "Yoseob. Dia semakin kritis," kata dr. Lee di ujung koridor. "Mwo?" pekik Hyunseung yang langsung berdiri meninggaljan Kikwang yang hanya bisa melihat bingung dan segera menuju ke arah dr. Lee Donghae itu.

"Hyunseung-ssi, keadaannya semakin kritis. Dia harus segera dioperasi. Aku takut jika itu tidak segera dilaksanakan. Itu akan berakibat fatal padanya," jelas dr. Lee Donghae pada Hyunseung. Hyunseung yang diajak bicara hanya diam. Dia hanya menatapi adiknya yang imut itu terbaring lemah di atas kasur putih dengan bantuan beberapa alat kesehatan.

"Ne, arraseo Dok. Tapi…." Hyunseung kembali diam sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya itu.

"Segera lakukan operasi untuknya Dok. Lakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Aku akan segera mengurusi administrasinya," kata seorang namja tampan yang masih berdiri di tengah pintu.

Hyunseung yang mendengar kata-kata namja tadi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja tampan itu. Dia begitu terkejut mendapati apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Namja yang baru saja menumpahkan kopi ke bajunya. Sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Hyunseung menatap Kikwang dengan tatapan 'apa yang baru saja kamu katakana tadi? Apa maksudmu dengan semua perkataanmu itu?' Sedangkan Kikwang yang ditatap oleh Hyunseung hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Baik," kata Donghae kepada Kikwang. "Suster, tolong antarkan Tuan ini untuk mengurusi administrasi operasi Yoseob-ssi!" lanjut dr. Lee Donghae pada suster yang ada di sampingnya. "Arasseo," jawab suster tersebut kemudian suster tersebut mengajak Kikwang keluar untuk mengurusi adminitrasi operasi Yoseob.

Hyunseung yang melihat hal tersebut masih saja diam tak percaya akan semua yang ada di depannya itu sampai akhirnya dia tersadar ketika melihat 2 orang itu telah hilang ditelan pintu yang ada di depannya itu.

Dia segera menghadap dr. Lee yang ada di sampingnya. "Dok, tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk Yoseob. Aku percaya padamu," kata Hyunseung dengan menatap melas orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Ne, aku akan berusaha sebisaku Hyunseung-ssi," jawab dr. Lee Donghae mencoba meyakinkan Hyunseung, "Gomawo dr. Lee. Aku permisi dulu," kata Hyunseung seraya tersenyum dan segera pergi meninggalkan dokter tersebut.

Hyunseung yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat Yoseob dirawat langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah. Matanya tersebut berhenti ketika melihat seorang namja tampan menerima sebuah map dari seorang suster. Namja tadi kemudian berterimakasih dan membungkukkan badanya 90 derajat paa suster tersebut lalu mebalikan badannya sehingga dia bisa melihat Hyunseung yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Namja tertersebut segera berjalan menuju ke arah Hyunseung. Dia berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Hyunseung. Hyunseung hanya bisa diam membisu sejak tadi.

"Ini. Berkasmu," kata namja tampan tadi yang tak lain adalah Kikwang sambil memberikan map yang diberikan oleh suster tadi kepada Hyunseung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Apa maumu? Kamu tadi bertengkar denganku lalu mengajakku menikah dan tiba-tiba kamu datang membantuku. Apa maksud semua ini? Aku benar-benar bisa gila dengan semua ini," cerocos Hyunseung tanpa henti kepada Kikwang.

"Hah, sudah selesaikah celotehanmu itu? Kamu sangat cerewet. Bahkan mungkin kamu adalah orang tercerewet sedunia setelah ummaku," kata Kikwang dengan santainya. "Yack, kamu..." ucap Hyunseung menatap Kikwang tajam seakan benar-benar ingin membunuhnya sekarang.

"Ah, baiklah. Pertama, aku kasihan melihatmu. Kedua anggap saja ini sebagai perwujudaan minta maafku karena telah menumpahkan kopi ke bajumu dan menabrakmu. Dan yang ketiga, kamu punya hutang padaku 100 juta won," kata Kikwang sambil menghitung – hitung jarinya seolah sedang berpikir.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" kata Hyunseung agak terkejut. "Kamu bisa melihatnya disini" jawab Kikwang sambil menunjuk pada map yang dipegang Hyunseung, "Jangan lupa cepat dibayar! Dan karena au baik hati, kamu tidak akan ku beri bunga," kata Kikwang sombong lalu pergi meninggalkan Hyunseung. Hyunseung hanya diam.

Han….

Dul…

Set….

"Hey, pabboya…" panggil Hyunseung tiba-tiba pada Kikwang. Namun Kikwang tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan gontai pergi meninggalkannya. "Yah. hey, pabboya… Hey, pabboya…" teriak Hyunseung lagi namun tetap tak digubris oleh Kikwang,

'Plaaaakkkk' sebuah gulungan kertas mendarat di kepala Kikwang. "Awwww…." pekik Kikwang ketika merasa sebuah benda mendarat kasar di kepalanya.

"Yah, kenapa kamu memukulku huh?" seru Kikwang pada Hyunseung ketika mengetahui pelakunya adalah Hyunseung. "Salah sendiri. Aku sudah memanggilmu keras-keras tapi kamu tak menjawabnya. Apa kamu tuli?" kata Hyunseung membela dan mengeraskan kalimat terakhirnya tepat di telinga Kikwang. "Hah, memanggilku? Sejak tadi setahuku kamu hanya berteriak-teriak tak jelas itu. Aku punya nama eoh," balas Kikwang tidak mau kalah.

"Kamu memang namja pabbo," kata Hyunseung dengan sangat lirih sampai-sampai Kikwang tak begitu bisa mendengarnya. "Hah apa yang kamu katakan tadi?" Tanya Kikwang yang melihat Hyunseung bergumam tak jelas. "Aniya. Aku tak bicara apa-apa," bohong Hyunseung. "Aku belum sempat menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi. Kenapa kamu malah pergi?" kata Hyunseung yang mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kikwang bingung. "Ternyata kamu memang benar-benar pabbo ya?" jawab Hyunseung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudmu,' jawab Kikwang yang masih dengan kebingungan memenuhi wajahnya.

"Aku mau membantumu," kata Hyunseung ketus. "Hah? Maksudmu sebenarnya apa? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti," kata Kikwang yang masih saja dengan wajah pabbonya.

"Aish.. kau ini lola, atau memang pabbo atau apa sih? AKU MAU MEMBANTUMU. AKU MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU," teriak Hyunseung kesal lalu dengan cepat menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"JINJAYO?" seru Kikwang terkejut. Hyunseung hanya membalasi Kikwang dengan anggukannya. "Kupikir tidak ada salahnya membantumu. Aku akan membantumu sampai aku bisa melunasi semua hutangku padamu," tambah Hyunseung.

Sebenarnya Hyunseung merasa berhutang budi pada Kikwang. Kikwang telah mebantunya menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya. Mungkin sekarang giliran dirinya membantu Kikwang untuk menyelamatkan nyawa appa Kikwang.

"Ah…. Pasti" jawab Kikwang semangat. Wajah Kikwang sekarang benar-benar menggambarkan kebahagiaan. Tidak seperti tadi ketika berlutut pada Hyunseung, wajahnya benar-benar ditekuk.

"Tapi ingat, kamu tidak boleh menyentuhku!" kata Hyunseung ketus dan menatap Kikwang tajam. "Ahh… arasseo. Kalau begitu sekarang ikut aku!" jawab Kikwang yang kemudian menarik tangan Hyunseung.

"Yack, kita mau kemana?" koar Hyunseung ketika tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Kikwang. "Sudah diam saja! Katanya kamu mau membantuku," jawab Kikwang yang masih saja menyeret Hyunseung yang ada di belakangnya.

#

#

"Umma, appa, aku sudah membawanya kemari," teriak Kikwang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tempat Yunho dirawat. Jaejoong yang tadinya sedang mengelus tangan Yunho langsung menoleh ke arah anaknya ketika mendengar suara cempreng anaknya itu #ditimpuk kodok sama Kikwang.

"Umma, ini dia. Dia sudah kubawa kemari," kata Kikwang semangat demi kesembuhan appanya. "Ini calon menantuku?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Hyunseung. "Ne umma. Ini calon menantumu" jawab Kikwang. Hyunseung yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Wahhhh… cantiknya, kamu pandai Kwangie mencari calon istri. Aku tak menyangka kalau kamu juga seorang yaoi. Kami kira kamu straight, makanya kami selalu menjodohkanmu dengan yeoja. Mmm…. Memang siapa nama namja cantik yang akan menjadi menantuku ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil terus tersenyum pada Hyunseung dan dibalasi pula oleh Hyunseung dengan senyumannya.

"Nama?" gumam Kikwang lirih yang pasti tidak terdegar oleh ummanya.

'Ah namanya…. Bahkan aku tak tahu nama calon istriku sendiri. Aish… siapa ya namanya?' gerutu Kikwang kesal dalam hati sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jang Hyunseung imnida," kata Hyunseung tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat pada Jaejoong.

"Lee Jaejoong imnida. Aku adalah calon ummamu," jaejoong membalasnya seperti apa yang dilakukan Hyunseung padanya tadi.

'Huufffttt… jadi namanya Jang Hyunseung' Kikwang menghela nafasnya lega. "Oh, jadi Jang Hyunseung ini yang menjadi alasanmu kenapa selalu menolak perjodohan dari umma. Mmm… memang kalian telah menjalin hubungan berapa lama?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Hyunseung.

"Hubungan?"gumam Hyunseung yang bingung menjawab apa dari pertanyaan calon mertuanya itu.

"Kami sudah berhubungan 6 tahun," sahut Kikwang asal. "Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak SMA," bohong Kikwang lagi mencoba meyakinkan ummanya. Hyunseung membelakakkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kikwang. 'Apa? 6 tahun? Dasar namja gila, bisa-bisanya dia berbohong seperti itu'kata Hyunseung dalam hati saat melihat kebohongan yang dibuat oleh Kikwang.

"Wah sudah lama juga ya. Lalu? Apa orang tuamu setuju dengan pernikahan mendadak ini?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi pada Hyunseung. Hyunseung hanya diam tak menjawab. Dia malah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Seungie, waeyo? Apa mereka tidak setuju?"Tanya Jaejoong yang bingung melihat sikap Hyunseung itu. Kikwang hanya diam. Dia juga bingung melihat Hyunseung yang super cerewet tiba-tiba menjadi diam seperti itu.

Hyunseung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan meski dia masih menunduk. "Lalu kamu kenapa?" desak Jaejoong yang mulai khawatir.

"Orang tuaku. Mereka telah meninggal sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang aku hanya memiliki seorang adik…" jawab Hyunseung lirih tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Jaejoong segera mendekati Hyunseung dan memeluknya.

"Kamu tak perlu cemas. Sekarang kamu meiliki keluarga yang baru. Kami akan menjadi keluarga yang baik untukmu," kata Jaejoog lembut sambil mengelus punggung Hyunseung, "Gomawo," jawab Hyunseung yang mulai membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

'Kasihan juga hidup namja ini. Aku tak menyangka hidupya seperti itu,' kata Kikwang dalam hati saat melihat skinship mengharukan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Umma, ini Kang Ho Dong. Aku sudah membawanya kemari. Dia bisa menikahkan Kikwang sekarang…" teriak Doojoon gembira saat sudah memasuki ruangan Yunho itu.

Hyunseung langsung menghapus air matanya dengan tisu agar tidak terlihat sedih kagi.

"Hyung, bisakah kamu tak usah teria-teriak? Ini rumah sakit," marah Kikwang saat mendengar suara cempreng Doojoon memenuhi ruangan itu #ditimpuk gajah sama Dojoon.

Hyunseung berhasil membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya leba-lebar saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dia begitu terkejut dan tak percaya dengan hal itu.

Lee Doojoon, actor terkenal yang selama ini ia idolakan dan ia puji-puji sedang berdiri di depannya sekarang.

Hyunseung's POV . , .

Kenapa aku jadi menangis begini? Tapi jujur, aku merindukan pelukan hangat seperti yang diberikan Jaejoong ajhuma, aish… dia sebentar lagi akan menjadi ummaku. Berarti pelukan yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong umma padaku tadi. Aku begitu merindukan pelukan hangat seperti itu.

Ah, sebaiknya aku menghapus air mataku sebelum orang-orang melihatku menangis. Segera aku mengambil tissue dan membersihkan air mata dari wajahku ini.

"Umma, ini Kang Ho Dong. Aku sudah membawanya kemari. Dia bisa menikahkan Kikwang sekarang…" terdengar suara yang entah siapa tapi yang jelas suara itu sangat familiar untukku. Aku segera mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan.

Aku terbelakak kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Oh My God, apa ini mimpi? Orang yang selama ini aku idolakan dan aku puji-puji sekarang tengah berdiri di depanku.

Lee Doojoon, actor berparas tampan yang banyak dikejar yeoja dan namja baik fans maupun selebriti yang mau mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya sekarang sedang berada satu ruangan denganku. Aish…. Apa aku ini mimpi ya bisa bertemu dengan actor papan atas seperti dirinya.

"Hyung, bisakah kamu tak usah teria-teriak? Ini rumah sakit," kata namja pabbo yang menjadi calon suamiku ini.

TUNGGU! 'HYUNG?' apa maksud namja pabbo ini memanggil Doojoon dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Aish…jangan bilang dia adalah adik dari Lee Doojoon. Jangan bilang dia adalah Lee Kikwang, pemegang kekuasaan di LEE CORPORATION yang menjadi perusahaan terbeasr se-antereo Korea Selatan saat ini.

Orang yang aku benci setengah mati karena telah memberiku pekerjaan lebih berat sekarang akan menjadi suamiku? Dan lebih parahnya dia adalah adik dari Lee Doojoon, actor yang selama ini aku idola-idolakan.

Kenapa harus dengan adiknya? Kenapatidak dengan kakaknya saja? Pasti itu akan sangat menyenangkan daripada harus menikah dengan namja yang ah.. aku benar-benar membencinya. Aish…kenapa semua malah jadi serumit ini?

Hyunseung's POV end . , .

Flashback on . , ,

"Mulai sekarang kita harus bekerja lebih keras. Jam kerja kita ditambah 3 jam lagi. Karena hubungan perusahaan kita dengan LEE CORPORATION semakin baik. Dan mereka meminta kita untuk menambah jam kerja kita," Titah Onew Manajer yang hanya diangguki paksa oleh para pegawai lainnya.

"Aduhh…. Semakin lama saja. Aku bisa mati gila karena terlalu lama bekerja di kantor ini," gerutu Key yang duduk di samping Hyunseung. "Iya, awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengan pemilik LEE CORPORATION itu. Akan aku remas-remas dia biar jadi makanan Chocho(?)" kata Hyunseung yang juga kesal.

"Jinjayo? Aku pegang omonganmu itu ya Seungie?" goda Key yang mendengar hal itu. "Iya, laihat saja. Kalau perlu akan ku giling dia biar dimakan Ddangkoma juga(?)" jawab Hyunseung sambil mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya.

Flashback off . , .

"Hey, Kwangie. Ini siapa? Ini ya calon istrimu?" tanya Doojoon saat menyadari keberadaan Hyunseung. "Ne," jawab Kikwang malas. "Oh…" jawab Doojoon hanya ber-oh ria. "Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang? Laipula semuanya sudah lengkap 'kan?" usul Doojoon semangat yang dianguki oleh Jaejoong. Hyunseung yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

#

#

(Yang ini author ngayal banget . , .)

"Lee Kikwang. Maukah kamu menerima Jang Hyunseung sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya ataupun miskin sampai akhir hayatmu?" Tanya Kang Ho Dong yang terdengar begitu serius pada Kikwang.

"Ne. Aku mau menerimanya," jawab Kikwang enteng tanpa beban apapun.

"Jang Hyunseung. Maukah kamu menerima Lee Kikwang sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya ataupun miskin sampai akhir hayatmu?" Tanya Kang Ho Dong pada Hyunseung yang terdengar sama seriusnya seperti saat bertanya pada Kikwang tadi.

Hyunseung hanya diam. Dia hanya menatap Kikwang yang sudah memberinya deathglare.

"Ya aku menerimanya," ucap Hyunseung dengan ketidak ikhlasan yang sangat jelas terdengar.

"Kalau begitu kalian kusahkan menjadi suamia istri," kata Kang Ho Dong yang mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari orang-orang yag ada di ruangan itu kecuali Hyunseung, Kikwang dan Yunho tentunya.

Jaejoong segera menyerahkan sebuah cincin kepada Kikwang yang tadi sempat dibeli oleh Doojon yag entah sejak kapan otaknya mejadi encer sehigga bisa terpikirkan untuk membeli cincin tersebut. Jaejoong menyuruh Kikwang untuk memasangkannya di jari manis Hyunseung. Tangan hyunseung sangat gemetar ketika Kikwang melingkarkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

Hyunseung pun juga melakukan apa yang dilakukan Kikwang padanya. Hyunseng juga menyematkan sebuah cincin pasangan dari cincin yang dipakainya di jari manis Kikwang. Tapi Kikwang terlihat biasa saja. Tidak gemetar seperti Hyunseung ketika menerima cincin dari Kikwang tadi.

Semua orang kembali bertepuk tangan ketika melihat Kikwang dan Hyunseung telah memakai cincin masing-masing.

"Kikwang, kau diperkenankan mencium istrimu," kata Kang Ho Dong pada Kikwang yang berhasil membuat Hyunseung membulatkan kedua matanya saat medengar hal itu. Dia menatap Kang Ho Dong dengan tatapan tak percaya kemudian beralih ke Kikwang yang mengangguk dan tersenyum.

'APA? MENCIUM? ANDWAE… aku tidak mau dicium namja pabo ini. YACK, apa yang mau kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu mendekat? Apa yang kamu lakukan?

*TBC*

Balasan review :

Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie : Tq dah nau review . , . ini . , . jangan lupa review lagi ya . .*^^~. .

The : lucu deh . , . tq dah mau repiew, ni . , . dongseob ma 2Jun kayak.a ada di next chap deh . , . jgn lupa review lagi ya . , .

Cerita.a gimana? Author tahu ni ff jelek, tapi author pengen banget nih buat ni ff ..*^^~..

Oh ya, gomawo buat readers yang udah mau baca FF abal milik author ini. pasti tadi banyak typos.a.. .. so review please.. biar author bisa buat next chap yang lebih baik lagi…. Gomawo . , . ..*^^~..


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : How Can I Marry Him

Author : Lee Sungtae

Genre : Romance, humor, Family

Rate : T+

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos, M-preg, EYD amburadul

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

FF ini milik saya,

Semua pemain milik Allah, saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai tokoh dalam FF saya.

Cast : B2ST/BEAST, TVXQ

Lee Kikwang Jang Hyunseung

Yoon Doojoon Yong Junhyung

Yang Yoseob Son dongwoon

Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong

And others

Pairing : kiseung, 2Jun, Yunjae, dongseob

Summary : Kikwang meminta tolong Hyunseung agar Hyunseung menikah dengannya demi menyelamatkan nyawa appa Kikwang.

Aku kembali dengan ff abal ini … he. Ingin tahu kelanjutannya? ayo dibaca…. Sebelumnya Lee minta maaf, pasti banyak typosnya. .. mianhe kalo update.a lama n setelah Lee pikir" n Lee timbang"(emang beras), Lee mutusin tambahin pairing Dongseob n Junhyung disini lebih tua dari Hyunseung, Lee kemarin lupa nulis di prolog.a. bagi yg udah lama nungguin (emang ada yang nungguin?) . , . ini chapter 3.a . , .

Happy readers ..*^^~..

Preview chapter 2

'APA? MENCIUM? ANDWAE… aku tidak mau dicium namja pabbo ini. YACK, apa yang mau kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu mendekat? Apa yang kamu lakukan?'

Chapter 3 ..*^^~..

Teriak Hyunseung dalam hati saat melihat Kikwang berjalan mendekatinya. Kikwang lalu menggantungkan kedua lengan Hyunseung ke lehernya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Hyunseung.

'YACK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PABBO?' teriak Hyunseung semakin keras dalam hati.

Chu…..

Sepasang bibir tebal namun seksi mendarat tepat di bibir tipis dan pink milik Hyunseung. Bibir tebal tadi segera melumat bibir tipis Hyunseung dengan lembut membuat namja cantik yang mendapat perlakuan itu terkejut dan hanya diam sambil menatap Kikwang sang pemilik bibir tebal tersebut seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Namun tidak lama kemudian Kikwang melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Hyunseung lalu tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya itu.

Sedangkan Hyunseung, dia masih saja menatap Kikwang tak percaya. Hyunseung sebenarnya ingin menjerit dan mencaci maki namja yang telah menciumnya seenak jidat Junho(?). Tapi niatnya itu terhenti ketika mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Chukae chagy, kamu sekarang sudah menikah dan mempunyai istri yang cantik pula," puji Jaejoong gembira saat melihat anaknya telah selesai mencium menantunya sambil mencubit pipi Kikwang dan memeluk Hyunseung ringan. "Yack umma, aku bukan anak kecil lagi," seru Kikwang sambil melepaskan tangan ummanya dari pipinya itu.

"Iya, iya, mentang-mentang sudah punya istri," jawab Doojoon menggoda adiknya itu yang malah membuat Kikwang semakin kesal. Hyunseung sejak tadi hanya memasang senyum palsu kepada semua orang meski sebenarnya dia masih sangat kesal pada namja yang telah sah menjadi suaminya itu. Beberapa dokter dan suster yang sempat menghadiri acara pernikahan Kiseung itupun mengucapkan selamat kepada kedua mempelai tersebut.

"Appa, aku sekarang sudah menikah. Jadi appa harus segera sembuh ne?" kata Kikwang pada Yunho yang masih terbaring dan berakting sok sakit itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul. Sebenarnya sejak tadi dia ingin tertawa seperti orang-orang lainnya dan menjahili anaknya seperti biasanya. Tapi dia masih sadar kalau dia sekarang sedang berakting sakit.

'Awas kamu Kwangie, kamu sudah membuat appa habis-habisan menahan tawa. Awas saja kalau kamu tidak segera memberi cucu pada appa..." gerutu Yunho ketika melihat orang-orang tertawa dengan bebas.

"Aku permisi, aku ingin pergi ke toilet dulu," kata Hyunseung sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Kwangie, sana antarkan istrimu ke kamar mandi!" perintah Jaejoong sambil menepuk paha Kikwang. "Aniya. Tidak perlu umma, aku bisa sendiri," elak Hyunseung mencoba menolak.

"tuh'kan umma. Dia bisa sendiri kok," jawab Kikwang santai dan tidak memperdulikan Hyunseung.

' Yack, namja ini. Sudah aku bantu malah sekarang seperti itu. Awas saj kamu!' gerutu Hyunseung kesal saat melihat Kikwang tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ne?" pesan Jaejoong yang dibalasi senyuman dan anggukan oleh Hyunseung. Namja cantik tadi pun segera melenggang keluar dari ruangan yang sudah membuatnya gila itu.

'Huuuffftttttt…..' Hyunseung menghela nafas lega saat sudah berada di luar ruangan Yunho. Hyunseug menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah diraup oleh Kikwang tadi dan menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya itu.

"Yack, bibirku, bibirku yang selama ini aku rawat dan aku jaga, bibir yang sangat ku sayangi sudah dikotori oleh namja pabbo itu. Aishhh, dan aku? Sekarang sudah menjadi seorang istri? Istri dari Lee Kikwang? Yack, apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kenapa semuanya malah jadi seperti ini?" gerutu Hyunseung merutuki kesalahannya tak henti-hentinya sambil berjala menuju toilet.

'Bruuukkk'

Hyunseung tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik darinya sehingga membuat beberapa berkas yang dibawa namja cantik tadi jatuh berhamburan.

"Mianhe," ucap Hyunseung saat melihat namja cantik tadi memunguti berkas-berkasnya dan segera membantu namja cantik itu. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Gomawo," jawab namja cantik itu sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya dan meninggalkan Hyunseung dengan terburu-buru.

"Hah? Aneh sekali, kenapa dia terburu-terburu?" gumam Hyunseung saat melihat namja tadi langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Hyunseung segera berdiri dan berjalan namun niatnya itu terheti ketika sebuah tangan terasa mendarat di bahu kanannya.

'Seungie!" panggil seorang namja tampan sambil menepuk pelan bahu kanan Hyunseung. Hyunseung yang mendengar namanya disebut dan merasakan sebuah tangan berada di pundaknya pun terkejut. Dengan hati-hati dia mulai membalikkan badannya agar bisa melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu. Hyunseung membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui namja yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"Dd…Dd...Dongwon…" ucap Hyunseung dengan susah payah yang hanya dibalasi senyman oleh namja tinggi dan tampan yang ada depannya itu

Yup, namja tadi adalah Son Dongwoon. Atasan Hyunseung yang cukup dekat dengannya atau lebih tepatnya menaruh perasaan padanya namun naasnya namja cantik ini tak sadar akan hal itu. Namja yang tidak mau dipanggil presdir oleh Hyunseung hanya karena dia ingin lebih dekat dengan namja cantik ini.

"Kamu….kenapa disini?" tanya Hyunseung gugup dan menatap Dongwoon tak percaya.

"Aku mencarimu. Saat di kantor. Aku tanyakan pada Key. Dan katanya kamu sudah pergi sejak tadi," jawab Dongwoon santai dengan senyum tanpa dosanya itu.

"Kamu kenapa gugup?" tanya Dongwoon saaat melihat kegugupan tengah memenuhi wajah cantik namja yang ada di depannya itu.

"Aa…aniya. Siapa juga yang gugup? Eee… bagaimana kamu tahu aku disini? Seingatku aku tak memberi tahu Key," kilah Hyunseung berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan mengalihkan topik yang ia bicarakan.

"Apa kamu lupa? Aku sering kemari denganmu untuk menjenguk Yoseob. Jadi aku pasti sudah bisa menebak kalau kamu disini," jawab Dongwoon sambil memukulkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi Hyunseung pelan seakan mengajak Hyunseung untuk mengingat-ingat.

"Ah, ne, ne. Tapi mau apa kamu mencariku? Seingatku aku tak punya hutang padamu," jawab Hyunseung asal dan berhasil membuat Dongwoon diam seketika.

"Siapa juga yang mau menagih hutang. Errrrrr….. apa kamu sudah makan makan?" tanya Dongwoon agak ragu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal. Hyunseung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengembungan pipinya yang semakin terlihat lucu untuk membalasi pertanyaan Dongwoon itu.

"Kalau begitu kamu mau makan denganku?" tanya Dongwoon lagi dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. "Mmm… boleh. Cacing di perutku sejak tadi sudah bernyanyi. Kajja!"jawab Hyunseung yang tiba-tiba langsung menarik tangan kiri Dongwoon dan menyeretnya yang berhasil membuat wajah namja tampan tadi berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting asam pedas seketika.

Dongwoon yang ditarik Hyunseung hanya senyum-senyum sendiri dan mengikuti kemana namja cantik tadi pergi. Hyunseung terus saja menyeret Dongwoon sampai tiba-tiba dia berhenti ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenal seperti memanggilnya.

"Hey, cerewet," teriak namja yang ketampanannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi namun tingginya yang masih diragukan. Hyunseung yang mendengar suara itupun segera berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari asal suara itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Dongwoon heran saat tiba-tiba Hyunseung berhenti mendadak. Hyunseung tak menanggapi pertanyaan Dongwoon ketika matanya sudah menemukan asal suara tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara suaminya sendiri, Kikwang. Kikwang segera menghampiri Hyunseung, membuat namja cantik ini agak terkejut.

"Yack, kau cerewet. Umma mencarimu. Dia pikir kau hilang, kemana saja kau?" marah Kikwang saat dia sudah ada di depan Hyunseung.

"Aku…aku tadi dari kamar mandi,"bohong Hyunseung mengingat niatnya tadi.

"Lee Kikwang…" kata Dongwoon mencoba mengingat-ingat nama namja yang ada di depan Hyunseung itu.

"Son Dongwoon…" jawab Kikwang agak terkejut saat menyadari keberadaan Dongwoon yang ada di belakang Hyunseung itu. Hyunseung yang ada diantara2 namja tampan tadi hanya mengerjitkan dahinya heran.

"Ah sudah cukup lama ya kita tidak bertemu," kata Dongwoon yang kemudian merangkul Kikwang pelan. "Ne, kita terakhir bertemu satu bulan yang lalu ketika kita ada rapat bersama," jawab Kikwang sambil tertawa pelan pada Dongwoon.

"Emmm…. Seungie, bagaimana kamu bisa mengenal Kikwang? Dia 'kan tidak pernah ke kantor kita," tanya Dongwoon menyelidik pada Hyunseung dan berhasil membuaat namja cantik ini diam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hmmm? Kikwang? Mmmm….…" jawab Hyunseung yang masih bingung memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk Dongwoon.

'Tak mungkin 'kan aku menjawab kalau namja pabbo ini suamiku. Bisa mati aku..' gumam Hyunseung dalam hati yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Oh, Hyunseung. Dia itu sekarang adalah ….." jelas Kikwang sebelum Hyunseung memotong kata-katanya.

"Ah, aku lupa aku masih punya urusan yang sangat penting. Dongwoonie, mianhe, kita makannya kapan-kapan saja ne? aku harus pergi. Pye-pye…. Kajja!" panik Hyuseung yang langsung memotong kata-kaa Kikwang karena dia takut Kikwang akan mengatakan semuanya. Hyunseung langsung menarik paksa tangan Kikwang hinggan membuat namja tampan tadi hampir terjungkal jatuh jika dia tidak bisa mengimbangi tubuhnya.

"Yack, hey! Tunggu! Hati-hati!" koar Kikwang saat Hyunseung menarik paksa tangannya. Dongwoon yang ditinggal Kikwang dan Hyunseung hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung karena tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Yack! Tunggu! Kau ini kenapa huh?" protes Kikwang saat Hyunseung masih saja meyeretnya menjauhi Dongwoon. Hyunseung segera berhenti dan melepaskan tangan kikwang ketika dia merasa sudah jauh dan tidaka bisa dilihat lagi oleh Dongwoon.

"Kau ini kenapa 'sih? Main tarik-tarik tangan orang saja," gerutu Kikwang yang tidak ditanggapi apa-apa oleh Hyunseung. "Oh, jangan-jangan kau mau kabur bersama pacarmu itu? Kau berpacaran dengan Dongwoon 'kan?" goda Kikwang saat merasa tak ditanggapi oleh namja cantik yang ada di depannya itu.

"Yack, siapa juga yang pacarnya. Lagi, siapa juga yang mau kabur," jawab Hyunseung kesal yang malah membuat Kikwang tertawa dan semaki menggodanya. "Ah,sudah jangan bohong. Buktinya, kalian tadi bergandengan tangan hm?" goda Kikwang sambil menaik turunkan alisnya yang malah membuat Hyunseung bertambah kesal.

"Yack! Dia bukan pacarku. Dia hanya atasanku dan lagi siapa juga yang menggandeng tangannya, aku hanya menariknya untuk pergi makan," marah Hyunseung sambil menatap Kikwang kesal namun sepertinya tidak dihiraukan oleh namja tampan tadi.

"Junhyung hyung…." teriak Kikwang saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap namja cantik yang sering diakui hyungnya sebagai kekasihnya namun tak pernak disetujui oleh namja cantik itu yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit tersebut.

Junhyung yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun berhenti dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Junhyung agak terkejut ketika melihat seorang namja tampan yang ia ketahui adalah adik dari namja yang paling ia benci tangah tersenyum dan berjalan kepadanya.

Hyunseung yang tiba-tiba ditinggal Kikwang pun terkejut dan hanya mengikuti kemana perginya sang suami itu. "Ehh… kamu mau kemana?" tanya Hyunseung bingung saat melihat Kikwang pergi meninggalkannya dan segera berjalan menyusul di belakang Kikwang.

"Kikwang," ucap Junhyung agak terkejut ketika namja tampan ini sudah berada di depannya. "Junhyung hyung," kata Kikwang sambil tersenyum membuat matanya semakin tak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh pipinya yang mengembang.

Hyunseung yang ada di belakang Kikwang hanya diam sambli mencoba mengingat-ingat namja yang ada di depan suaminya itu. 'Mmmm…. Bukankah namja ini namja yang tadi aku tabrak?' pikir Hyunseung sambil menatap Junhyung intens.

"Emm… kamu sedang apa disini Kwangie?" tanya Junhyung berusaha menutupi rasa terkejutnya terhadap kedatangan Kikwang.

"Aku sedang menjeguk appa. Hyung sendiri ngapain disini?" tanya Kikwang menyelidik pada Junhyung. "Aku sedang mengurusi beberapa surat untuk operasi temanku ke luar negeri. Mmm… bagaimana keadaan …. Eh…" pekik Junhyung terkejut saat tiba-tiba melihat sepasang tangan telah melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hay baby…." sapa namja tampan dari belakang Junhyung yang tak lain adalah Doojoon yang langsung mencium pipi putih Junhyung dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja cantik itu. Junhyung yang terkejut menerima perlakuan itu langsung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Doojoon tapi sepertinya namja tampan tadi tak menghiraukannya dan malah mulai menciumi rambut Junhyung.

"Yack! Hyung, kamu tak malu sekali'sih? Selalu umbar kemesraan di depan publik. Apa kamu tak malu pada fansmu?"protes Kikwang saat melihat aksi hyungnya itu.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula mereka tetap menyukaiku 'kan? Apa kau iri ya? Kau 'kna sudah punya sendiri. Lagi, kalian malah sudah resmi menikah," jawab Doojoon sambil melirik-lirik Hyunseung dan kemudian kembali melanjutka aktivitasnya mengecupi pipi Junhyung yang langsung saja ditolakoleh namja cantik tadi.

Junhyung yang mendengar kata 'menikah' langsung terkejut dan menghentikan usahanya melepaskan pelukan Doojoon yang sejak tadi hanya terbuang sia-sia.

"Apa? Menikah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Junhyung tak percaya pada Doojoon dengan penekanan di kedua awal kata.

"Ne baby. Dia 'kan baru saja menikah. Emm…. mungkin belum ada 1 jam yang lalu. Itu istrinya," jawab Doojoon sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya dan kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hyunseung.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Doojoon, Junhyung langsung menatap Kikwang tak percaya. Sedangkan Kikwang, dia hanya tersenyum-senyum tak jelas sambil menunduk dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal.

"Hehehe… mian hyung, aku lupa belum memperkenalkannya," kata Kikwang santai dengan wajah pabbonya itu.

"Hyung, perkenalkan, ini istriku," kata Kikwang yang langsung menarik Hyunseung maju ke sampingnya.

"Eh, apa…." koar Hyunseung terkejut saat Kikwang tiba-tiba menariknya ke depan.

"Eh…. Jang Hyunseung imnida," kata hyunseung sambil membungukkan badannya 90 derajat namun tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya lagi karena Kikwang yang menginjak kakinya .

"Eh, maksudku Lee Hyunseung imnida," kata Hyunseung mengulangi perkataannya dan perbuatannya seperti tadi namun mengganti marganya yang sebelumnya Jang menjadi Lee serta melirik Kikwang kesal. Doojoon hanya terkikik pelan saat melihat ulah namja yang kini telah menjadi adik iparnya itu.

"Yong Junhyung imnida," jawab Junhyung sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tak membungkukkan badannya seperti biasanya karena Doojoon yang masih saja memelukinya.

'Apa ini kekasih Doojoon hyung. Cantik, beruntungnya dia bisa mendapatkan Doojoon hyung. Tidak seperti aku, malah menikah dengan namja pabbo ini,' gumam Hyunseung kesal sambil melirik namja yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Bukankah kamu namja yang aku tabrak tadi?" tambah Junhyung saat dia mulai ingat dengan wajah Hyunseung. "Ah ne, mianhe," jawab Hyunseung sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menyembunyikan pipi tirusnya itu.

"Ne tidak apa-apa," jawab Junhyung tersenyum manis pada namja yang juga cantik itu.

"Baby…" panggil Doojooon pada Junhyung namun sepertinya namja cantik tadi tidak menghiraukannya.

"Baby…" panggil Doojoon lagi pada Junhyung namun tak ada jawaban dan malah asyik mengobrol dengan Hyunseung.

"Babbb…" panggil Doojoon agak kesal karena sejak tadi tidak diharukan oleh Junhyung yang akhirnya Doojoonpun memegang dagu Junhyung dan membalikkan wajah Junhyung agar menghadapnya lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa. Junhyung hanya diam dan menatapnya kesal.

Chu…

Sepasang bibir yang agak basah dan hangat tiba-tiba menempel di bibir pink dan agak tebal milik Junhyung. Doojoon sang pemilik bibir yang menempel di bibir Junhyung dengan cepat melahap dan melumat benda kenyal milik namja cantik itu dengan penuh semangat membuat sang namja cantik terkejut dan langsung berusaha melepasnya.

'Mmmmmmpppppp….mmmmmmppppp…' jerit Junhyung mencoba melepaskan bibirnya yang sudah ada di dalam rongga mulut Doojoon yang tertahan karena bekapan dari bibir namja tampan tadi. Meski bukan pertama kalinya namja cantik ini mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini, entah sudah berapa kali Doojoon melakukan hal itu pada Junhyung namun tetap saja namja cantik ini sangat membenci jika Doojoon melakukan hal seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang ini.

Namun sepertinya namja tampan tadi tak menghiraukannya dan malah memperdalam kuluman lumatannya itu. Junhyung hanya bisa pasrah dan tak bisa lepas dari ciuman panas Doojoon itu karena Doojoon telah memegangi dagunya dengan kuat dan memeluknya erat sehingga membuat namja cantik ini tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun apalagi lepas dari ciuman panas itu.

Untungnya rumah sakit tersebut agak sepi, beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar tempat itu memandang 2 namja ini tak percaya, termasuk sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah ini juga memandang cengo pada Doojoon dan Junhyung yang tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Kikwang tak percaya hyungnya bisa melakukan hal segila itu di depan banyak orang begini. Begitu pula Hyunseung, dia juga tak percaya idola yang selama ini dia puju-puja bisa melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan di depan publik seperti ini, apalagi dia seorang artis.

Karena terlalu kesalnya pada Doojoon yang tidak mau melepaskan bibirnya dari ciuman panas itu, akhirnya Junhyung menginjak kaki kanan Doojoon dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya berharap agar namja yag paling ia benci ini segera melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir namja tampan tersebut.

'Arrgghhtttt…' pekik Doojoon saat merasakan sebuah benda yang cukup berat menggilas kaki kanannya dengan sangat kasar membuat dia harus menghentikan aksi mengasyikannya itu.

Doojoon yang masih merasakan kaki kanannya terasa sakit itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Junhyung dan segera memegangi kaki malangnya tersebut karena mejadi korban tak berdosa dari amarah Junhyung. Junhyung yang merasa bebas dari mahluk yang paling ia benci itu segera mengusap saliva yang sempat menetes dari bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Ahhh… sakit baby. Kenapa kamu menginjakku 'sih?" ucap Doojoon yang masih meringis kesakitan akibat ulah Junhyung tadi. Junhyung yang masih merasa aman segera berpamitan pada Kikwang dan Hyunseung lalu segera pergi meninggalkan 3 namja yang ia kenal itu dengan cepat.

"Kwangie, Seungie aku pergi dulu ne?" pamit Junhyung dengan tergesa-gesa yang hanya diangguki oleh 2 namja tadi yang masih memandang cengo dan meninggalkan Doojoon yang masih kesakitan akibat ulahnya.

"Yah baby, kamu mau kemana? Tunggu aku!"teriak Doojoon saat menyadari Junhyung pergi dan segera menyusul di belakang namja cantik tadi meskipun harus berjalan agak terpincang-pincang karena rasa sakit yang ada di kaki kanannya.

Junhyung tak menghiraukan teriakan Doojoon dan malah mempercepat langkahnya pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Sedangkan Kikwang dan Hyunseung hanya bisa memandang bingung pada 2 sejoli yang telah pergi meninggalkan mereka itu.

"Dasar Doojoon hyung," gumam Kikwang pelan saat melihat 2 namja yang telah keluar dari pintu rumah sakit itu.

'Doojoon hyung… apa dia benar melakukan hal itu? Junhyung hyung, kamu benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan namja seperti dia,' pikir Hyunseung sebelum dikagetkan oleh suara cempreng Kikwang #digampar aces.

"WHOYYY!" teriak Kikwang tepat di telinga kanan Hyunseung yang langsung membuat namja cantik ini terjingkat karena terkejut.

"Yack! Kau ini kenapa 'sih?" marah Hyunseung dengan memasang wajah kesalnya saat mengetahui pelakunya adalah kikwang.

Kikwang hanya terkikik kecil karena merasa berhasil membuat Hyunseung kesal.

"Kau yang kenapa? Apa yang kau lamunkan? Kau masih memikirkan cara untuk kabur dengan pacarmu itu ya?" goda Kikwang sabil tertawa saat melihat Hyunseung menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Kau pabboya, sudah aku bilang dia hanya atasanku, dia bukan pacarku tau," kesal Hyunseung yang semakin memuncak dan segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kikwang yang masih puas tertawa.

"Hey cerewet! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Kikwang saat menyadari Hyunseung telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Mau kabur," jawab Hyunseng dengans senyum menyeringai dan tetap pergi meninggalkan Kikwang.

"Yack! Hey! Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja!" teriak suara cempreng Kikwang yang semakin membuat telinga Hyunseung semakin sakit dan segera berlari menyusul Hyunseung yang hampir keluar dari pintu rumah sakit.

Hyunseung terkikik geli karena merasa berhasil membalas dendam dengan membuat Kikwang gelagapan dan bingung menyusul dirinya.

*TBC*

gimana readers? Jelek ya? Dilanjut nggak ni? . , .

Mian ya tadi pasti banyak typos.a , . ,

Gomawo buat para readers yang kemarin udah review or comment . , .

Sekarang please review/comment lagi ya #pasang puppy eyes . , . biar Lee tw gimana cerita Lee bagi readers semua . , .

N terakhir gomawo buat readers yang uadah mau baca ff abal milik Lee ini . , .

Gomawo . .*^^~. .


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : How Can I Marry Him

Author : Lee Sungtae

Genre : Romance, humor, drama, Family

Rate : T semi M

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos, M-preg, alur maksa, EYD amburadul, bahasa tidak baku dan benar

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

FF ini milik Lee,

Semua pemain milik Allah, Lee hanya meminjamnya sebagai tokoh dalam FF Lee . , .

Cast : B2ST/BEAST, TVXQ

Lee Kikwang Jang Hyunseung

Yoon Doojoon Yong Junhyung

Yang Yoseob Son dongwoon

Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong

And others

Pairing : kiseung, 2Jun, Yunjae, dongseob

Summary : Kikwang meminta tolong Hyunseung agar Hyunseung menikah dengannya demi menyelamatkan nyawa appa Kikwang.

Aku kembali dengan ff abal ini … he. Ingin tahu kelanjutannya? ayo dibaca…. Sebelumnya Lee minta maaf, pasti banyak typosnya. .. mianhe kalo update.a lama n setelah Lee pikir" n Lee timbang"(emang beras), Lee mutusin tambahin pairing Dongseob n Junhyung disini lebih tua dari Hyunseung, Lee kemarin lupa nulis di prolog.a. bagi yg udah lama nungguin (emang ada yang nungguin?) . , . ini chapter 4.a . , .

Happy readers ..*^^~..

***How Can I Marry Him***

Chapter 4

Lee's dining room at 07.00 p.m.

"Seungie, bagaimana keadaan adikmu tadi? Apa operasinya berhasil?" tanya Jaejoong lembut pada namja cantik yang telah resmi menjadi menantunya itu.

"Ne umma. Operasinya sukses. Tapi saat aku lihat tadi dia belum siuman," jawab Hyunseung tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang duduk tepat di hadapanya itu.

"Kwangie, kalau begitu besok kamu antarkan Seungie ke rumah sakit. Mungkin besok Seobie sudah siuman," perintah Jaejoong yang berhasil membuat anaknya sedikit terkejut itu.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku? Dia 'kan bisa berangkat sendiri?" jawab Kikwang dengan makanan yang masih memenuhi mulutnya.

'Aish, namja ini. Benar-benar aku ingin membunuhnya. Namja tak tahu terimakasih. Tahu begini aku tidak akan membantumu. Lagi, siapa juga yang mau diantar namja pabbo sepertimu,' gerutu Hyunseung kesal sambil melirik tajam pada namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalau bukan kamu siapa lagi? Kamu 'kan suaminya. Masak harus Doojoon yang mengantarnya?" bentak Jaejoong sambil memukulkan sendoknya agak keras ke piring yang ada di hadapannya itu membuat orang yang ada di situ sedikit terjingkat.

"Gwenchana umma. Aku bisa pergi sendiri," kata Hyunseung lembut berusaha meredam amarah Jaejoong yang naik akibat ulah anaknya itu.

"Ne umma. Aku akan megantarnya, begitu saja sudah marah. Nanti cepat tua lho," rayu Kikwang sambil bermans-manis manja mencoba membuat hati Jaejoong melembut tapi malah membuat Hyunseung semakin muak melihatnya.

"Umma undangannya sudah dicetak dan disebar, tempatnya juga sudah aku booking. Intinya semuanya sudah beres," lapor Doojoon yang kemudian meminum segelas air putih yang ada di hadapannya.

"Undangan? Tempat? Memang untuk apa?" tanya Kikwang menyelidik pada Doojoon yang sepertimya tidak ditanggapi oleh hyungnya itu.

"Oh, ya. Umma lupa. Besok kalian juga harus pergi ke B2UTY Boutique untuk fitting baju ne?" kata Jaejoog sambil menatap anaknya tajam seolah maksa anaknya harus mengangguki perintahnya itu.

"Mwo? Fitting baju? Untuk apa?" tanya Kikwang sambil menatap ummanya ingin tahu yang juga diikuti oleh Hyunseung.

"Lho, memang umma belum bilang pada kalian ya? Berarti uma lupa," jawab Jaejoong sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Memang umma lupa bilang apa?" tanya Hyunseung ingin tahu.

"Umma lupa bilang kalau Sabtu ini kalian akan merayakan pesta pernikahan kalian. 'kan pesta pernikahan kalian belum dirayakan," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa pada dua namja yang duduk di depannya itu yang berhasil membuat mereka terkejut.

"APA? PESTA?" kata Hyunseung terkejut sambil menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Kikwang yang tengah meneguk minumnya pun langsung tersedak dan menyemburkan airnya ke wajah Doojoon yang tepat duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Iya pesta. Pernikahan kalian 'kan belum dirayakan. Jadi umma memutuskan merayakannya Sabtu ini," jelas Jaejoong yang masih saja dibalasi tatapan tak percaya oleh dua namja yang baru saja menikah tadi pagi itu.

"Tapi 'kan kami sudah menikah. Jadi kenapa harus dirayakan?" tanya Hyunseung yang masih memasang tampang tak percayanya. "Lagipula tadi di rumah sakit sudah ada beberapa orang yang datang. Jadi itu sudah sama saja dirayakan umma," tambah Kikwang mencoba mengelak Jaejoong.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Pokoknya Sabtu ini kalian harus merayakannya. Umma sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan tak boleh ada protes sedikitpun," jawab Jaejoong dengan nada tertingginya yang berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada disitu menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Ne umma, kita akan merayakannya kok," jawab Kikwang dengan sanagt terpaksa berusaha membujuk ummanya agar tidak keluar belalainya(?). Mendengar jawaban Kikwang itu Hyunseung langsung menatap Kikwang tak percaya.

'Aish, kok malah jadi ribet begini sih? Ah entahlah pusing aku," gerutu Hyunseung sambil masih memandang ketiga anggota keluarga barunya itu.

"Mmm… umma, bolehkah aku ke kamar? Aku ingin istirahat. Hari ini terlalu melelahkan," kata Hyunseung setelah meneguk segelas air putih yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Ne, chagy. Istirahatlah, umma yakin hari ini pasti membuatmu cukup terkejut," jawab Jaejoong dengan tersenyum lembut pada Hyunseung yang juga dibalasi oleh namja cantik itu.

'Bukan cukup terkejut, tapi sangat terkejut umma. Bahkan juga membuatku menjadi gila saja,' gumam Hyunseung sambil tersenyum paksa pada umma mertuanya itu. Setelah berpamitan Hyunseungpun segera berdiri dan menuju ke sebuah kamar yang ada di lantai dua tempat dimana dia dan Kikwang terpaksa berbagi ruangan. Ya, dia terpaksa berbagi ruangan dengan Kikwang mengingat hubungan yang telah mengikat mereka berdua. Dan jangan lupakan kalau mereka juga tidak mau anggota keluarga lain curiga terhadap mereka.

"Kwangie, cepat susul istrimu sana!" kata Jaejoong setengah berbisik namun masih bisa didengar oleh namja tampan tersebut saat Hyunseung sudah tak menampakkan punggungnya lagi.

"Eh memangnya kenapa umma?" jawab Kikwang yang kemudian menggigit sepotong paha ayam goreng kesukaannya tanpa menoleh ke ummanya.

"Yah kau ini tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti sih?" bentak Jaejoong menatap anaknya kesal.

"Yah aku memang tidak mengerti maksud umma. Lagipula aku sekarang juga sedang makan. Jadi aku malas menyusulnya," jawab Kikwang tanpa dosa.

"Apa kau tak mengerti kalau istri pergi ke kamar duluan itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini menatap tajam namja yang tingginya di bawah 175 cm itu.

"Molla. Mana aku tahu coba," jawab Kikwang enteng dan melanjutkan acaranya dengan ayam kesayangannya itu.

"Umma kasih tahu ya. Kalau istri pergi ke kamar duluan itu berarti dia ingin segera melakukannya denganmu," jawab Jaejoong dengan volume suara yang semakin mengecil.

"Ha? Melakukannya? Memang melakukan apa?" tanya Kikwang bingung yang kini mulai menatap ummanya.

"Aish, kau ini benar-benar tak tahu atau pabbo sih?" jawab Jaejoong frustasi.

"Yah memang aku tidak tahu umma. Umma sih kalau bicara jangan muter-muter kayak benang. To the point aja ngapa," jawab Kikwang dengan gaya sok Inggrisnya.

"Maksud umma. Dia itu ingin segera melakukan malam pertama kalian, makanya dia pergi ke kamar duluan," jawab Jaejoong dengan nada agak kesal karena harus berhadapan dengan namja yang kadang lemotnya minta ampun itu.

"Ooo… terus kenapa umma menyuruhku menyusulnya?" tanya Kikwang polos sambil memasang wajah yang kelewat pabbonya itu #dibakaraces.

"Yah sumpah demi apa Kwangie? Bagaimana aku bisa melahirkan anak sepabbo kau ini Kwangie? Seingatku cara pembuatannya sama saja dengan hyungmu ini. Tapi hyungmu ini tak sepabbo kau Kwangie," marah Jaejoong yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Doojoon yang mendengar ummanya itupun langsung tertawa lepas.

"Huh memangnya apa sih maksud umma? Aku tak mengerti sejak tadi," jawab Kikwang yang tampaknya masih tak mengerti ummanya yang kini sudah sweatdrop.

"YANG UMMA MAKSUD ITU, SEKARANG CEPAT SUSUL ISTRIMU DAN LAKUKAN MALAM PERTAMA KALIAN!" bentak Jaejoong dengan suara tertingginya yang berhasil membuat dua namja yang ada di depannya itu langsung begidik ngeri.

"N…ne umma," jawab Kikwang yang sudah ketakutan terkena api Jaejoong dan langsung beranjak dari kursinya sebelum benar-benar dibakar oleh Jaejoong(?).

"Umma, ini minumlah," kata Doojoon sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Jaejoong yang langsung diteguk habis oleh namja cantik itu. Doojoon yang melihat itupun hanya bisa menatap horror pada ummanya tersebut.

"Huh aku tak habis pikir Kikwang bisa sepabbo itu. Sebenarnya dia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang pabbo seperti itu sih?" kata Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya di kursinya.

"Entahlah umma. Aku akui dia memang jago dalam memegang perusahaan appa. Tapi aku tak yakin dia jago dalam hal seperti itu," jawab Doojoon sambil mngendikkan bahunya pelan.

"Hey, appa pulang" teriak Yunho yang baru saja datang entah dari dunia mana dan langsung memeluk erat sang anae dari belakang.

"Yah appa. Appa jangan berisik! Nanti kalau mereka dengar bagaimana?" bentak Jaejoong agak berbisik pada namja yang sudah menjadi nampyonnya selama lebih dari 20 tahun itu sambil melirik ke arah kamar pasangan yang baru menikah tadi, memastikan kalau mereka tak mendengarnya.

"Appa kenapa disini? Seharusnya appa 'kan di rumah sakit. Nanti kalau mereka melihat appa kan jadi bahaya," kata Doojoon yang melihat Yunho tengah memeluk ummanya erat dan tak mau melepaskannya. Jaejoongpun mengangguk seolah setuju dengan kata-kata putra sulungnya itu.

"Appa kan malas di rumah sakit terus. MEMBOSANKAN! Lagipula mereka 'kan juga tidak tahu. Appa kan juga rindu dengan nae Boojae," jawab Yunho dan mulai mencium pipi Jaejoong yang dibalasi deathglare oleh namja cantik tadi. Doojoon hanya memutar bola matanya malas kalau sudah mendengar appanya berbicara seperti itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA…" teriak sebuah suara dari kamar pasangan pengantin baru tadi yang langsung membuat tiga namja yang mendengar suara tersebut mengerjitkan dahinya heran.

"AAAAAAAA SAKITTTTTTTTT. AHHHHHHHH…" teriak suara tersebut lagi yang langsung membuat tiga namja yang mendengarnya menatap horror ke arah pintu kamar yang merupakan sumber suara tersebut.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAKITTTTTTTTT…" teriak suara yang sama yang langsung membuat tiga namja yang mendengar suara tersebut yang tak lain adalah Yunho, Jaejoong dan Doojoon saling bertukar pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'Apa Kikwang sekasar itu sampai Hyunseung menjerit kesakitan seperti itu?' pikir Jaejoong sambil menatap Doojoon yang ada di depannya.

'Seingatku, aku tak pernah mengajarinya bermain kasar. Aku selalu mengajarinya bermain lembut. Kenapa dia bermain sekasar ini?' pikir Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang ada di sampingnya.

'Aku tahu ini malam pertama kalian, tapi bisakah kalian mengecilkan volume suara kalian. Kalian membuatku iri saja,' pikir Doojoon sambil menatap Yunho yang masih memeluk Jaejoong.

"YAH! JANGAN MAIN KASAR KENAPA? SAKIT TAHU!" marah suara tersebut dengan volume suara di atas rata-rata yang membuat Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Doojoon membuang muka ketika ada tatapan mata yang mengarah kepadanya.

"YAH CEPAT KELUARKAN! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MENAHAN SAKIT INI!" ketiga namja itupun hanya bisa menelan salivanya susah payah saat suara tersebut kembali berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SAKITTTTTTTTT…." teriak suara tersebut untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena setelah itu tak terdengar teriakan-teriakan lagi.

"Boo, kajja!" ajak Yunho yang langsung menarik Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya.

"Eh, kemana?" tanya Jaejoong bingung sambil menghentikan tangan Yunho yang menariknya.

"Yah, aku juga mau seperti mereka. Kau pikir aku tak tergoda setelah mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu," jawab Yunho yang langsung menggendong Jaejoong ala bride style menuju kamarnya yang berada tak jauh dari ruang makan itu. Doojoon yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Selalu seperti ini. Kalian pikir aku juga tidak mau seperti mereka? Aku juga mau. Lebih baik sekarang aku mencari nae Junhyungie chagy saja, mungkin saja dia mau aku ajak seperti mereka," gumam Doojoon riang sebelum beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi entah kemana.

^^KiSeung^^

Lee's house 08.00 a.m. . , .

Tampak dua orang namja duduk bersantai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Sang namja cantik yang tak lain Jaejoong tengah sibuk dengan tabloid hariannya yang selalu memberitakan fashion dan mode. Namja satunya lagi yang tak lain putra sulung Jaejoong, Doojoon tengah sibuk menonton tv yang menyiarkan berita sepak bola kesukaannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang namja cantik dengan berjalan agak terpincang-pincang akibat sesuatu yang baru saja ia lakukan. Jaejoong dan Doojoonpun menoleh ke arah namja cantik itu yang tak lain adalah Hyunseung yang tengah berjalan terpicang-pincang ke arah mereka. Jaejoong dan Doojoonpun menatap miris pada Hyunseung.

'Seperti apa sih cara main Kikwang? Apa sekasar itu sampai Hyunseung harus berjalan terpincang-pincang begini?' pikir Doojoon tak henti-hentinya ketika melihat Hyunseung berjalan terpincang-pincang tak jauh di depannya.

'Lihtlah, Hyunseung sampai hampir tidak bisa berjalan seperti ini. Sebenarnya mereka kemarin bermain berapa ronde sih? Lihat, wajah Hyunseung juga tampak kelelahan. Sepertinya aku perlu bicara pada Kikwang agar dia tidak bermain terlalu banyak. Aku juga tidak tega melhat menantuku yang cantik ini kelelahan gara-gara ulah Kikwang,' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati saat melihat Hyunseung berjalan terpincang-pincang semakin mendekatinya.

"Anyeong umma, anyeong hyung," sapa Hyunseung sewajar mungkin saat sudah berada depan Jaejoong dan Doojoon.

"Kau mau kemana Seungie? Pagi-pagi begini sudah rapi seperti itu?," tanya Doojoon sambil mletakkan remote controlnya dan memandang Hyunseung intens.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit hyung. Aku mau menjenguk Seobie, sepertinya hari ini dia sudah siuman," jawab Hyunseung dengan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Lalu mana Kikwang? Seharusnya 'kan dia mengatarmu? Apa dia masih tidur?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melancarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan putra bungsunya itu.

"Eh… mmm…" jawab Hyunseung yang bingung mencari jawaban sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal. Seolah tahu maksud Hyunseung, Jaejoongpun langsung berdiri.

"Kalau begitu mana dia? Sini biar umma yang membangunkannya," kata Jaejoong yang langsung melesat ke kamar Kikwang dan membangunkan namja tampan itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa Kikwangpun harus menyudahi hobinya tersebut dan mangatarkan Hyunseung daripada harus mendengarkan omelan ummanya yang bisa membuat telinga orang yang mendengarnya menjadi seperti telinga gajah seketika(?).

^^How Can I Marry Him^^

Seoul Hospital 09.30 a.m.

'Cklek'

Sebuah pintu bercat putih dibuka oleh Hyunseung yang kemudian menampakkan seorang namja imut tengah terbaring di sebuah kasur berwarna sama seperti pintu dan dinding ruangan tersebut. Yoseob yang mendengar pintu terbukapun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut.

"Hyung…" panggil Yoseob lirih saat melihat Hyunseung berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut. Melihat dongsaengnya telah siuman Hyunseung langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Yoseob tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang terpincang–pincang itu.

"Seobie, kau sudah siuman. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Apa masih ada yang sakit? Sebelah mana? Sini biar hyung panggilkan dokter," kata Hyunseung yang langsung memeluk Yoseob erat .

"Aniya. Hyung tenang saja, tak ada yang sakit kok. Aku juga sudah merasa baikan," jawab Yoseob sambil melepas pelukan Hyunseung itu.

"Benar kau sudah baikan? Hyung tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu," kata Hyunseung dengan menatap Yoseob tajam seolah mengancam yang hanya dibalasi senyuman oleh namja imut tadi.

"Benar hyung aku tidak apa-apa. Mmm… hyung, kemana Dongwoon hyung. Biasanya kau bersamanya," tanya Yoseob saat tak menemukan Dongwoon diantara mereka berdua. Yah meskipun sebenarnya ada alasan lain juga bagi Yoseob menanyakan hal tersebut pada hyung-deulnya.

"Mmm… dia. Dia tidak datang. Mungkin dia akan datang nanti," jawab Hyunseung sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Yoseob dengan lembut. Mata Yoseob tak sengaja menangkap seorang namja yang tengah berdiri tak jauh di belakang hyung cantiknya itu.

"Mmm… hyung, itu siapa?" tanya Yoseob sambil mengarahkan ekor matanya ke arah Kikwang yang masih mematung di depan dinding. Hyunseung yang mengerti maksud Yoseobpun menoleh ke arah Kikwang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-melihatku-seperti-itu?

"Oh dia. Mmm… dia…" jawab Hyunseung menggantung karena bingung mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk Yoseob.

"Anyeong, Lee Kikwang imnida. Aku hyung barumu," kata Kikwang yang tiba-tiba mendekat dan berdiri di samping anaenya. Reflek mendengar kata-kata Kikwang Hyunseungpun langsung menginjak kaki namja tampan tadi dengan kuat sehingga membuat namja tampan itu meringis kesakitan.

"Anyeong, Jang Yoseob imnida. Aku namdongsaenya Seungie hyung. Mmm… tapi aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu dengan mengaku hyung baruku," tanya Yoseob dengan menatap Kikwang bingung.

"Ah sudah. Jangan pikirkan dia. Dia bu…"

"Ne aku hyung barumu. Aku suami hyungmu," potong Kikwang santai tanpa memperhatikan Hyunseung yang kini tengah memberikan deathglare terbaiknya padanya. Yoseob mengerjitkan dahinya terkejut lalu kemudian ganti menatap bingung hyung kandungnya itu.

"Eh, benarkah itu hyung?" tanya Yoseob sambil menatap hyung cantiknya itu tajam seolah meminta jawaban yang sejelas-jelasnya.

"Eh… mmm… itu…" jawab Hyunseung gugup sambil memainkan jarinya yang menandankan bahwa dia tengah bingung.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, lihat! Kami sudah menggunakan cincin pernikahan kami," jawab Kikwang sambil menunujukkan cincinnya dan menarik tangan kiri Hyunseung dimana dia menyematkan cincin berwarna perak itu kemarin dan tak menghiraukan tatapan ingin membunuh Hyunseung yang diarahkan padanya.

"Eh benar ya. Jadi, hyung sudah menikah. Cukkae ya hyung," kata Yoseob yang langsung memeluk Hyunseung senang sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya diam tak membalas dan menatap kesal pada namja yang hanya dibalasi senyum tanpa dosa oleh namja tampan tersebut.

'Rasakan pembalasanku. Gara-gara kau nenek lampir, aku jadi tidak bisa makan dan tidur dengan tenang. Kau pikir kau akan bisa menutupi pernikahanmu denganku dari dongsaengmu ini. Tak akan ku biarkan kau tenang. Aku lebih suka melihatmu kesal seperti itu. Hahaha…' tawa Kikwang dalam hati sambil tersenyum senang ke arah Hyunseung dan tidak memperhatikan tatapan ingin membununya.

"Mmm... hyung, kenapa kau menikah dengan Kikwang. Bukankah selama ini hubunganmu dengan Dongwoon hyung? Aku kira kau akan menikah dengannya," tanya Yoseob polos saat hyung cantiknya itu mengupasakan apel untuknya.

'Oh jadi benar nenek lampir ini punya hubungan dengan onta Arab itu…' gumam Kikwang dalam hati saat mendengar tuturan dongsaeng barunya itu dan mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti.

"Eh, Dongwoon? Aku tidak pernah punya hubungan yang spesial dengannya. Jadi aku tak mungkin menikah dengannya," jawab Hyunseung santai sambil menyuapkan potongan apel ke Yoseob.

'Memangnya kita pernah punya hungan yang special? Bahkan kita tak punya hubungan apapun sebelumnya. Lalu kenapa kita bisa menikah?' gerutu Kikwang dalam hati sambil menatap adik kakak di hadapannya yang tengah melakukan skinship itu.

"Jinja?" tanya Yoseob mencoba memastikan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh hyungnya itu.

"Nde. Lagipula aku juga tak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya," jawab Hyunseung santai tanpa memperhatikan tatapan sendu Yoseob karena sibuk mengupas jeruk untuk namja imutnya itu.

'Benarkah hyung? Kalau begitu bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?' gumam Yoseob dalam hati sebelum memakan suapan jeruk dari hyung-deulnya itu.

***Tubercolosis***

Balasan review :

ChaaChullie247 : Gomawo buat review.a. ini udah lanjut. Jangan lupa review lagi ne . , .

Rizki : Gomawo buat review.a. yang sabar ne? orang sabar disayang tuhan. ini udah lanjut. Jangan lupa review lagi ne . , .

LogLateLy : Anyeong, Gomawo buat review.a. ini udah lanjut. Jangan lupa review lagi ne . , .

KaZu fujoshiper Love ItaKyuu : Ahh bisa saja #blushing. Jangan panggil aku unnie, aku masih muda kok. Gomawo buat review.a. ini udah lanjut. Jangan lupa review lagi ne . , .

Eotthokke? Hayo ngapain itu nae umpa di kamar? Pasti pada Yadong semua ini? . , .

Kalau mau tahu tunggu di chap depan ne? #emang ada yang mau nunggu . , .

Oh y, buat semua.a khususnya kiseung shipper tolong like page fb kiseung shipper ne? share foto, funfact, ff, ma banyak lagi . , .

Gomawo buat yang udah baca ne ningglin jejak buat ff abal Lee ini . , .

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi ne? . , .

. , . GOMAWO . , .


End file.
